


Memories in a Cup

by Aine (Hinaegi)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Depression, Drabble Collection, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinaegi/pseuds/Aine
Summary: He had noticed Aine picked up the habit of drinking coffee recently. From across the table, he keenly observed his best friend take a quick sip of the dark liquid, while quickly suppressing a frown, trying to focus on his work. Reiji tapped a pen against his cheek before curiously asking a thought he had on his mind."Do you even like that coffee, Aine?""Not really. It's pretty bitter." His best friend shook his head, eyes still scanning the textbook."Then why do you drink it?""My uncle said coffee is good for keeping you awake. Bitter being the best. It's helping me... But I don't like the taste." Aine made a face and Reiji nearly laughed, finding the gesture kind of cute."Then how about I fix you a cup of coffee then?"





	1. drabble 001.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the universe of Reiji's event story in 'Renegades in Unison' in Shining Live. A series of drabbles set in an AU where Aine was part of the story, and how his disappearance and return affected the "Legendary Bad Boy" Reiji Kotobukinomikado. Unbeta'd.

"Aine? ...Aine!" Lips curved into a pout and Reiji stared at his sleeping best friend with concern. They were in the library together, doing homework. Since entering high school together, he had noticed the other teenager had been falling asleep more. It was probably because he was doing many things at once-- choir, student council activities, and not to mention, keeping on top of his grades.

Since young, his best friend had worked so hard to please expectations. A pure-hearted boy who wanted to make people happy. It was his gentle heart that drew Reiji to him.

As for himself, his liveliness and freedom could not be restrained. He wasn't fond of being held back by the norms of society. He craved for a bold and exciting adventure and found himself in a youth gang. He felt comfortable there, finding a home. While they caused mischief at times, they were not like the delinquents people misjudge them to be.

Aine didn't misjudge him either, and despite their differences, remained his best friend.

A small, mischievous idea bubbled in his head while watching his friend sleep. Though, he paused for a moment to look at him. Part of his face was obscured by soft, blue hair but it only gave him the charm of someone mysterious. He looked so peaceful and calm, as if nothing was really bothering him, even though Reiji knew he was hiding his stress. Aine was like the ocean, calm on the surface, but hiding many things underneath the waves.

But Reiji had to wake up the ocean now and with a sly grin and wiggling fingers, he leaned over to gently rake his fingers over Aine's sides. The other boy awoke with a prompted squeak before he turned red-faced and shouted Reiji's name.

Aine was really the ocean to him, clear and beautiful on a sunny day.

 

* * *

He had noticed Aine picked up the habit of drinking coffee recently. From across the table, he keenly observed his best friend take a quick sip of the dark liquid, while quickly suppressing a frown, trying to focus on his work. Reiji tapped a pen against his cheek before curiously asking a thought he had on his mind.

"Do you even like that coffee, Aine?"

"Not really. It's pretty bitter." His best friend shook his head, eyes still scanning the textbook.

"Then why do you drink it?"

"My uncle said coffee is good for keeping you awake. Bitter being the best. It's helping me... But I don't like the taste." Aine made a face and Reiji nearly laughed, finding the gesture kind of cute.

"Then how about I fix you a cup of coffee then?" He grins when he catches Aine's attention on him, curious blue orbs staring at him.

...He's quite pretty at times.

"You can make coffee, Reiji?" The look in Aine's eyes became incredulous, and Reiji couldn't help but boast even more of his skill.

"Yup! My big sister taught me. I make it sometimes for her and my mom. If you want, I can brew you a cup too." His grin grows even wider. "My coffee isn't bitter at all."

"That would be fantastic if you could! I can't thank you enough, Reiji."

He was dazzled by his friend's brilliant smile, one of gratefulness and sincerity. It's a beautiful smile, Reiji thinks to himself, and he always wants Aine to keep it on his face.

He was going to brew the best cup of coffee for him.

* * *

His sister questioned him why the kitchen was a mess, utensils scattered over the counters. He ignored her, focused on his task at hand here. Aine was due to arrive at his house soon and he wanted to a perfect cup of coffee ready.

He was excited to see that pure, beautiful smile once more.

...It had been on his mind lately, that he might have fallen for his best friend. Might have, maybe a definite. But he chose not to act on those feelings.

On the road they stood, the two of them were diverging to different paths. Aine walked on a tight path where his selflessness wanted to make others happy by working hard for his satisfaction. Reiji walked on his wider path where his own satisfaction was making himself happy.

That included making Aine happy for himself. It was a selfish attitude, and Reiji felt a person like himself would only bring Aine down.

Just being close like this was enough for him, as painful as his heart tightened.

Reiji had just finished add the final touch to his coffee when Aine walked into his kitchen. He watched the blue-haired boy take a whiff of the air, before his eyes lit up in pure excitement.

That feeling in his heart tightened much more.

"It already smells so good!" His best friend laughed, taking a seat at the snack bar. Reiji gave a grin and poured out two cups of coffee, bringing them over to set them on the table. He took a seat besides Aine, also taking a whiff of his own coffee.

"Of course. It's my homemade speciality!" He boasted loudly, quite proud of his work. "Maybe someday I'll open a coffee shop."

It was a joke but Aine gazed at him with a gentle smile that made his heart leap.

"I believe you can do it." Aine spoke softly, picking up the cup of coffee. "You're always so free, nothing holds you back from doing what you want to do. I'm quite jealous of you, Reiji."

He smiles sadly to himself and Reiji felt a twinge of pain, suppressing the urge to embrace his friend. He shakes his head and looks down at his coffee.

"I don't think there's anything to be jealous of me for. If anyone is jealous, it would be me at you, Aine. You work so hard for people, even when it tires you out so much. This is all I can do for you... as a friend."

"Well, you're the best friend I've ever had, Reiji. I don't care what other people think. You work hard in your own way and that's fine."

The smile Reiji had waited for returned to Aine's face and he watched his best friend sip his coffee. Blue orbs widened in surprise and Aine let out a gasp after drinking it. "This tastes wonderful, Reiji! What did you put in it?"

Reiji flashed back a grin, his heart skipping that he was able to make his dear friend happy. "Well... it's a secret... but I can tell it needed a sprinkle of nutmeg and a pinch of cinnamon."

"You're a tease, Reiji."

"Of course! Who else would I be?"

The answer to Aine's question was simple, but he chose not to reveal it. Maybe some day he would, when his heart was more resolute and he was a more selfless person.

But for now, he was fine like this, as long as the two of them were happy like this.

* * *

It felt so long ago when the two of them laughed so playfully without a care in the world. Over a simple cup of coffee.


	2. drabble 002.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one remembered him, as painful as that sounded.
> 
> He quietly stared down at the mahogany table, wondering what he was going to do, now that he had returned to his hometown.
> 
> Quite frankly, there was really nothing he had for his future. Everything was taken away from him that day.
> 
> But at least, he was able to save someone's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note to mention: Aine is mute after a certain incident happened to him

He felt absolutely ridiculous for being nervous right now. All he had to was to simply enter a coffee shop his little brother suggested.

Aine sighed, gripping the armrests of his wheelchair tightly, fretting outside of the shop of whether he should enter in or not. Since the accident, it had been quite a few years since he stepped out in public, let alone by himself.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you need help to go in?" It seemed he had dawdled around the entrance for too long, his heart nearly leaped out when a young blonde man, most likely a worker in the shop spoke to him.

He gulped silently, shaking his head quickly, and mustered the strength to wheel himself through the open doors. The young man followed him, insist on helping with accommodations. The youth were more decent this generation.

"My name is Ren. I'm a part-timer in this shop. What would you like?" Ren blinked in surprise when Aine quickly took out a notepad to scribble something before pushing it towards him. Nonetheless, he quickly understood, and much to Aine's gratefulness, did not ask about his circumstances.

"So any coffee is fine? Would you like the owner's recommendation then? It's very pleasant."

Aine nodded and watched Ren leave to go brew his order. He sighed quietly to himself, looking around the café. It was quite small and quaint, but gave a little feeling of warmth and homeliness. Most of the customers around him seemed to be students-- students from his old school in fact, considering the area. But thankfully, it was a new generation, and no one knew him.

No one remembered him, as painful as that sounded.

He quietly stared down at the mahogany table, wondering what he was going to do, now that he had returned to his hometown.

Quite frankly, there was really nothing he had for his future. Everything was taken away from him that day.

But at least, he was able to save someone's future.

His thoughts were interrupted by a _clink_ of a coffee cup being set to the table. The warm smell of coffee beans tickled his nose and his hands instinctively reached to hold the handle. It was a familiar smell that he couldn't place, but all the anxious feelings that were swelling in his chest earlier were dissipating.

Before he could lift the cup to his lips to take a sip, Ren suddenly asked him a question.

"Would you like to know the origin about this brew?"

The older man blinked again, puzzled by his statement. He decided it wouldn't hurt too much to know so he nodded.

"The owner said he made this flavor for a friend he cared deeply for."

The answer only intrigued him more about the coffee and Aine looked down at his cup, before raising it up again. He blew over the liquid gently to cool it and finally took a sip.

The warm, sweet taste of nutmeg and cinnamon rolls over his tongue, followed by a clear bittersweet aftertaste. It brought back a sense of nostalgia, remembering struggling days where he overworked himself without sleep the nights before.

He can only remember a certain person's warm grin from those cherished days, their smile that energized him to move forward.

"Are you alright, sir?" Ren looked at him in concern, and Aine realized he was blinking back tears.

He nodded again, before he scribbled another note and pushed it to the young man. The barista gingerly picked it up to read, before his expression softened.

"I agree. The owner is a kind person."

Aine simply smiled in reply and sipped his coffee.

* * *

 

He missed the warmth of that person.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about a coffee shop AU where Reiji and Aine reunited again and then I remembered about the event story and it seemed like an interesting concept to play with of a delinquent Reiji and an honor student Aine.
> 
> Most of the roles are still the same as like in the event story and Resolute March, however I included Aine as Ai's estranged half brother, who disappeared at the peak of Reiji's delinquent days. Please enjoy, I'll be updating this now and then.


End file.
